Best Friends or More?
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: A set of oneshot drabbles where WordGirl finally becomes more than friends with a human Huggy. Humanized!CHF/WG


Best Friends... or More?

**A set of drabbles for the pairing of Huggy/WordGirl...**

**Correction. Humanized!Huggy/WordGirl. Because a girl, alien or not, paired with a monkey is very strange. *gets weird looks because that's never stopped me before* Okay, that and I don't want people to call me sick and gross. Not that I care what people think. I just don't want to break my New Year's resolution by yelling at people. Still going strong, and I'd like to keep it that way.**

**Do not own WordGirl.**

_Drabble Number One: Comfort_

She'd always been there for him. He had always been there for her.

But once he got zapped by that strange raygun, as soon as he became human... She was distancing herself more and more. Sometimes he'd see her staring at him, with a look he couldn't quite place. But before he could ask if he had something on his face, she'd look away with a bright red face.

He knew she needed comfort. He wasn't sure what she needed it _for,_ but that didn't matter.

What _did _matter was that every time he'd ask what was wrong, she would yell in his face that it was none of his business, and fly off. Leaving him stunned, and a bit hurt.

As much as she needed comfort, he needed it too. He could see how depressed she was becoming, and he worried that she could become a cutter, or even suicidal. And the thought of that made him want to run into her arms, to have her tell him that everything would be fine.

But she always came first.

Needless to say, he was more than a little frightened when he opened the bathroom door, and saw her there, arms dripping with blood, tears staining her face. She looked up at him, and her face instantly became happy. She was giggling.

Maybe she was delusional.

"Heehee, don't you know when to knock?" she slurred. He was shaken from his stunned mode and went into a state that was half panicked and half angry.

"What the HELL, WordGirl?!" he screamed, not bothering to keep his voice down. She frowned as he grabbed her blood-soaked arms and dragged her into the kitchen. He grabbed some paper towels and tried his best to stop the bleeding.

"TJ! Call 911, your goddamned sister's gone CRAZY!" Huggy shouted as he ran his friend's arm under warm water.

TJ walked in, and his eyes went wide.

"What HAPPENED?!"

"She was sitting on the bathroom floor, with cuts ALL OVER her arms! Hurry and call 911 before she faints from blood loss!"

TJ didn't bother asking why she'd do that, and instead ran to get the phone.

"You're cute when you're worried..." she giggled. He stared at her with wide eyes.

"I'm _WHAT?!_"

But she couldn't respond, because right then, she fainted.

x.x.x.x.x.x

She woke up in the hospital, eyes hazy. She could barely hear some voices talking. Well, one yelling and one calmly speaking.

"LET ME SEE HER!" screamed the yelling voice.

"I'm sorry, Bob. But until she wakes up-"

"NO! Goddammit, let me see her NOW!" she finally recognised the voice.

She also remembered what she'd said to him.

She slammed her eyes shut again, hoping they'd think she was still in a coma or whatever. But her hope was ruined when her heart moniter started beeping like crazy.

"See?! She's awake! NOW LET ME SEE HER!"

She opened her eyes to see that Huggy was standing right above her. Her breath hitched.

"Well, Miss Botsford. Your boyfriend certainly cares a lot about you. I don't see why you attempted-"

"Her _what? _I'm sorry sir, but I'm just a good friend" Huggy corrected. The doctor raised an eyebrow at him, and then looked at her distraught face. He saw the tears welling up in her eyes...

And he got the picture.

"Ah, I see... I'll leave you then" and he slowly backed out of the room, and closed the door.

When Huggy glanced back down to her face, he saw that she was going to cry.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked gently. She let out a small sob, but bit her lip so as not to let anymore escape.

"D-don't you see, Huggy?" she whispered tearfully. He slowly shook his head, making her let out a few more sobs.

"I-I... I l-_love_ you. More than a friend, Huggy..." she was shaking by this point, and a few tears were falling from her eyes.

He just stared in shock. He couldn't wrap his head around it. His best friend... Who he had known for so many years... Was in _love _with him?

As he finally registered the thought... His mind shut down. His body moved of its own volition, as he leaned down, gently pressing his lips to hers. It didn't take long for her to kiss back, for her to wrap her arms around his neck. As though she'd been waiting for too long for it to happen.

Which she probably had been.

He pulled away much too quickly, making her let out a small whimper.

Again, his body took control of itself when he looked into those brown eyes, as he whispered the four words that made her squeal with joy,

"I love you too"

And she finally had all the comfort she needed from the beginning. Just three simple words, yet he'd been too stupid to realize until she said them first.


End file.
